


Final Veracity

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Makeup, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex heart is hurting even as he works
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Final Veracity

Lex’s hands were shaking. It hurt so much to force himself to go on. This entire thing he had to fight back the emotions that he had. It was one thing to think this was possible and another to have to face the fact that everything was on his shoulders. He was one of the smartest men in the world but he was not a god.

He wished he was because if he could fix this with faith or by going back in time. If Lex could do anything to fix this situation he would. He did not want to think about what would happen. About what was going to happen if he failed.

Except Lex was a realist. The moment he had gotten a good look at his subject he had known. There was no coming back from this. Sunlight could not fix this. Hell, prayers couldn’t fix this. All he could do was drag out the time and slap the grim reaper’s hand.

He finished stitching back up what he had been working on. He had extracted the shards. He had taken out dust so tiny most would have never found them but the damage was done. Unless his son, unless Bruce could show up here and now with some sort of solution the game was up.

Lex had experienced so many things but this hurt his heart. He wanted to cry even as he shuffled away ignoring the beeping of the machines. He kept his eyes closed when he washed his hands. He washed his face too and took off his mask before he returned to the room.

It was only a matter of time. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could do and where the fuck was that woman? He had thought he would have had to force her out so he could work but- Only Bruce had been there and Kon-El but both had been needed.

Lex tried to keep his opinion to himself but. He shook his head before he looked at the pale face. Clark wouldn’t last the night. The world was safe but this was Clark’s final moments. They were lucky, the earth was safe but Clark had taken that kryptonite spear to the gut and it had shattered. It had been slammed into his chest right afterwards. That he had lived long enough for Lex to get to him-

“Ugh.” The soft sound was muffled by the breathing mask and Lex shot up in the chair. He reached for the mask to adjust the controls as he watched Clark’s painfilled eyes open. “L-Lex?”

“Kal.” Lex swallowed as he reached for the communicator. That he had regained consciousness made him feel shaken. He had not been expecting that. “I’ll call Batman and Lois.” He had been trying to reach Lois since the battle results had been broadcasted but the damn woman. “I’ll call Kon-El as well. Don’t worry Kal.” He wanted to touch Clark’s hand but with all their history. “They will be here soon.”

“N-o Lex.” Clark shifted before he reached for Lex’s elbow. “It’s.. It’s Lex.”

“I know. I’m Lex.” Lex said softly. “I’m getting Kon. Don’t worry. I’ll get Batman and I’ll get Lois and Chloe and whoever else Kal.”

“No.” The weak hand tightened. “Clark.” His voice made Lex freeze. “It’s Clark Lex.” His blue eyes bored into his and Lex’s breath caught. He was sent back years by the words and the gaze. “I’m Clark.”

“I’ve known that for years.” Lex whispered as his heart pounded. “You know that I know. I’ve told you time and time again I’ve shown you-“

“I.” Clark’s bloodied lips curved into a smile. “Needed to tell you. If only once. Lex.” He coughed and Lex’s heart squeezed. “I’m an Alien Lex. It’s me… Clark.”

Lex felt his eyes water as he watched Clark. He sat back down in the chair before he took Clark’s hands in his. His breath hitched as he buried his face in Clark’s limp hands. “You’re so naïve and so foolish.” He whispered. “You’re dying you know? I can’t save you Clark.”

“You… keep trying to save everybody.” Clark’s voice was quiet. “Me. Lana. My parents. Your parents. We hurt you time and time again Lex.” He paused to cough. “We keep hurting and leaving you and you keep trying but- I know. I knew I’d die if I fought but I didn’t want anyone else to die. Those people. If only one life is saved from this. I did well.”

“Idiot.” Lex swallowed. “And save your strength. Lois and Kon-“

“Always.” Clark’s soft voice interrupted. “Regretted what happened to us. I never told you. I never really told people.” He wheezed. “But Lex. That destiny that we have. I wish.” He coughed. “I wish I could have told you everything in Smallville. Something might have changed. But at the same time I love our son.”

“I love him too.” Lex raised his head before he wiped away a tear from his face. “He’s so much like us. Yet he isn’t us Clark.” He held Clark’s hands tightly as he met his gaze. “I love our son too.” And Clark as well. Years, lies and pain couldn’t change the fact that when he had come back to life on that riverbank Clark had made him fall. “I’m sorry.”

“You.” Clark choked. “Can’t save everyone. If these are the last few moments that I have Lex.” He paused to choke and wheeze. “I’m glad.” His hands caught at Lex. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you can call me Clark not Kal.” His coughing raised Lex’s alarm. “Glad I’m not Superman to you. In the end I’m Clark.”

“You have always.” Clark coughed and Lex panicked before he hurried his words. “Clark even when flying around in questionable clothes. Even when things were bad. Even when we didn’t speak.” He swallowed as he lowered his head. “You’ve always been the boy on the riverbank to me. That boy is Clark to me. It’s always been Clark.”

“I’m sorry.” Clark whispered. “That it took all these years. All that pain.” His hands slipped in Lex’s grip but he held on. “But I finally get to tell you.” That smile was the smile from Smallville and it tore Lex’s heart. “It’s me Lex. I’ve always wanted to give you my secret.”

X

“I thought the one crying the most would be me or Lois.” Kon’s voice startled him from where Lex had been getting drunk in the penthouse. He turned to face his son and the stance he had told Lex everything he needed to know. “He’s gone.” Kon swallowed. “He’s gone Dad.” All Lex could do was let his own tears fall and go and hold his- no. He went and pulled their son into his arms and cried with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I kinda always wanted Clark to TELL Lex in a it's too late to do anything about this moment so this


End file.
